The Last Jedi Shadow
by anubis93
Summary: Newly promoted Jedi Shadow Naruto will show the Sith you won't keep the Jedi down. He will rise from the ashes and reign fire upon his enemies. Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

The Last Jedi Shadow

Naruto X ?

Disclaimer: Anubis93 doesn't own Naruto or Star Wars

CH. 1

He was finally approved to be a Jedi Shadow by the Jedi High Council and not a moment too soon because the Sith were plotting their next strike upon the Jedi. The Sith's entire goal was the total conquest of the known galaxy and the only ones ho could truly stand in their way was a Jedi. Naruto wore a white and orange Jedi Shadow uniform with his tool clipped to his belt. Naruto sat in his room feeling the force as a gentle river when he felt them at least twenty agents of chaos, the Sith. They had dared to invade the Jedi temple on Corusant.

Naruto rushed outside to defend his home as he reached the courtyard he felt a presence that he had nearly forgotten had existed. Standing next to Darth Magius was Sakura Haruno her once green eyes now a deep golden yellow. Naruto looked on in utter disappointment his old love Sakura had been seduced by the dark side, with a heavy heart he had taken out his light saber and activated it with a snap-hiss his light saber glowed with an angry orange light. Sakura grinned with the look of insanity clear across her face.

Sakura jumped from the airship and charged at the young Jedi Shadow as she activated her own crimson blade she slashed at Naruto which was easily blocked and she was sent back by a force push. Sakura shifted into a basic Makashi stance while Naruto assumed a stance that resembled both Ataru and Soresu. Sakura grew rather frustrated that she couldn't land a hit on Naruto and performed a force screech that she had created Naruto countered by jumping and tossing down a thermal grenade. Sakura had just barely brought up a midichlorean shield to protect her from the blast. Sakura let her rage build as she charged at Naruto and pulled out a second saber and pounced on him their sabers locked as she got pushed back she felt herself get gripped by the force and get slammed into a few boulders she rose anger rolling off of her. Naruto looked at her in sadness and knew he had to end his fist love's life.

Naruto took a calming breath and let the force be his guide. Sakura charged using Ataru albeit it was a sloppy version of it as her anger started to get to her since she was unable to land a single blow. Naruto blocked a horizontal slash and slid his blade down and slashed off her left hand. Naruto kicked her away into the rocky wall of the temple as she arched her back in pain she felt an extreme heat and saw Naruto's blade in her chest.

As the battle raged on Darth Magius lead his troops against the Jedi Order cutting through youngling and Jedi alike until Naruto's Master Jedi Shadow Kushina Uzumaki clashed her purple blade against the Sith Lord's red one engaging him in a deadly duel to the death. From behind Kushina were Jedi Guardians, Jedi Sentinels and Jedi Shadows all with active lightsabers ready to end the Sith like the plague they were.

Naruto rolled to the right to avoid a blaster bolt. It seems the Sith brought snipers with them to try to tip the scales in their favor. Naruto smirked using one of the few Justus that his master/mother had taught him he created a heavy thick mist. 'Hidden mist jutsu' Naruto concealed himself in the force and hid his presence to go deal with the pesky sniper.

(With the sniper)

The Mandalorian smirked as he let loose another bolt of death that caught a Jedi in the temple fitting he thought getting caught in the temple at their temple. He then fired at another Jedi but could not see whether it was a hit or miss before a thick mist rolled in. Thinking it was a regular but odd occurrence he switched to thermal scope and saw this mist even blocked that. As he attempted to switch location he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and the last thing he saw was angry purple eyes.

(With Naruto)

The sniper had just been disposed of and he was heading back since he had just dropped his jutsu. He then vanished in a swirl of water. As Naruto reappeared the Sith were being pushed back his mother had literally disarmed Darth Magius left with only one arm he channeled his rage into the force and unleashed a strong force repulse. Kushina flipped backwards to avoid injury and watched as one Sith pulled out a vial of what looked like poison and added it to a blade that was thrown to fast for her utterly exhausted body to dodge and was forced to watch in horror as her student/son took the hit for it and passed unconscious.

"Medics get in here now!" The medics saw the vial and scanned it and smiled. "Master Uzumaki be calm apparently the person who made this was a very lucky novice for they made a ultra concentrated for of Melatonin and not poison." Unfortunately the sedative is so strong we need young Uzumaki to be put into this cryo-sleep coffin that will keep him alive and healthy till he wakes up." Kushina gave them her consent with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

(4,000 years later)

The coffin that was laid deep with in the secret base of the Jedi on Felucia exploded in a force push of power that it alerted on Aayla Secure the Jedi Knight currently station on that planet to suppress the last of the Separatist Army. A young man arose from the coffin with wild spiky locks that went down to his shoulders untamed and as red as blood, eyes purple as his mother's blade look a bad filled with amethyst gems. He had tanned skin with six whisker marks on his face three on each cheek. Next to the coffin were two of his lightsabers and black robes with a golden trim and rust orange bracers, black combat boots and black pants. He got dressed and clipped the lightsabers to his sides and went down a pathway that showed daylight.

Aayla had just left her clone squadron the patrol the camp and keep watch. She had felt a surge of power within the force more powerful than anything else she had ever felt before in her life and it felt like a pure spring well of pure midiclorians had just been released from confinement, and it excited her.

She followed the force and it lead her to a man with red hair and black clothes and two lightsabers. He felt like the personification of light side. She heard him speak "Please help me."

END


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Jedi Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

CH. 2 The Fall Begins

Aayla had just left her clone squadron to patrol the camp and keep watch. She had felt a surge of power within the force more powerful than anything else she had ever felt before in her life and it felt like a pure spring well of pure midiclorians had just been released from confinement, and it excited her.

She followed the force and it lead her to a man with red hair and black clothes and two lightsabers. He felt like the personification of light side. She heard him speak "Please help me."

(Story Start)

Aayla looked upon the fatigued man in caution this would not be the first time she was led into a trap. There was a certain look he had to him that just urged her to trust him. Still she was trained to cautious so using the force she had removed his lightsabers and asked him as she held them up "what are these?" Naruto knew of the war code taught to all Jedi, "they are a tool to bring balance to the force." Aayla smiled pleased with his reply. "Welcome fellow Jedi." Aayla handed Naruto two meal bars which he great fully accepted. "So now that you have eaten mind telling me who you are?" "I am Jedi Shadow Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you miss?"

"I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, wow Jedi Shadow that rank hasn't been used since the Mandalorian Wars." Naruto looked at her puzzled but relented all he remembered was taking a poisoned blade in place of his mother. "I have to know is the Sith empire still active and using Korriban as a base of operations?"

Aayla looked at him with wide shocked eyes. "That war was 4,000 years ago!" Naruto's eyes widened in shock but searched her through the force and found no lies in her words nor intent. It was at this time that a group of five troopers had arrived. "General there you are we had grown worried that you had fallen into a trap." Aayla looked exasperated at her troopers while flattering that her troops protected her and saw her as family it got to be bit much at times. "I am fine Captain Cory please head back I will be their shortly." As the clones were prepping to head out they received an incoming transmission this transmission would be one that would cripple the Jedi to the brink of extinction, it was Order 66.

The troopers turned robotically and trained their weapons on the two Jedi and was ready to fire on command. Naruto saw this and knew they would not hesitate to end their lives. Thinking fast Naruto grabbed Aayla and used the force to enhance his body and jumped to the trees. Aayla looked on in shock as blaster bolts seared the ground where they just were. Naruto formed a hand sign that he just loved to use on non-force users when out numbered. "Hidden Mist Jutsu" a thick mist rolled in since it was Felucia the clones thought nothing of it and formed a circle formation each man covering their backs or so they thought. Naruto taking a page out his mothers book used his chakra to soften and silence his landing in the center of them the last thing any of them heard was a snap-hiss.

Aayla was in shock her troopers that she trusted with her life that she viewed as family had just tried to gun her down in cold blood. Her rage and betrayal was building until her fellow Jedi slapped her. "Get those thoughts out of your head this instant Aayla I have seen who you are through the force and you are no disgusting Sith! I have seen what revenge can do to a person, it isn't pretty."

Aayla rubbed her cheek and lowered her head in shame she was so close to falling to the dark side. Naruto offered her his hand, "ok so your troopers attacking you we have to assume that this is going on with all these soldiers. We need to get off this rock do you have a ship?"

Aayla nodded weakly and used the force to help her calm down. "My ship is twelve clicks southeast of here my former squadron will most likely be guarding it." Naruto nodded and let her take point since she knew the way. Naruto may have felt guilty about hitting someone as beautiful as her but he would be damned if he had another Sakura situation on his hands. Naruto then felt it the force was changing thousands of Jedi all joining the force and that meant only one thing…death.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger this was a coordinated strike an attempt to rid the universe of the Jedi Order only one force would benefit from that The Sith. Aayla came to a halt as it hit her the stress was too much and she passed out tears streaming down her face sadness and grief rolling off of her. Naruto caught her as she fell and laid her down gently and decided to rest here, he could only look at her with pity since pretty much everyone she knew had just died killed by their own men. Naruto could fell the anguish that Aayla was feeling and felt a need to comfort her.

As morning approached on Felucia Naruto awoke to see that Aayla had fallen asleep in his arms and her head was on his chest. His heart raced in nervousness the feeling of a woman on him was as foreign as compassion was to a Sith. Aayla stirred awake and saw that she was in the arms of a man she met just yesterday but somehow it felt good she felt less lonely in his arms. She forced those thoughts down she was a Jedi and a warrior first a woman second besides the code forbids personal attachments.

They both got up determined to get off this planet and regroup determine hat to do next. Naruto and Aayla looked at each other and a silent vow was made to escape this planet alive. Aayla reached just outside the camp and turns to Naruto "here is what we do we cause a distraction that will cripple their response time and leave amongst the shows." Naruto smiled evilly "I got the perfect idea." Naruto snuck into heir base under a henge of Captain Cory and scoped out their defenses and it as sad they only had ten men guarding the base it was an insult ten men were not even a warm up for one Jedi let alone two but that was when he saw ten mini gun blasters fully charged. Naruto knew to have any hope he needed to sabotage the batteries so he did an old trick his mother taught him he used his chakra to heat up the power sources on all ten then he saw three crates of thermal grenades and took ten then turned on three to a minute timer and set the charges near the communications relay and the generator.

As Naruto dispelled in a puff of smoke showing that he was a shadow clone. The real Naruto turned to Aayla our distraction will be ready in 30 seconds. Aayla nodded and pulled out her sabers started sprinting to her ship and was praying that the hyperdrive was still active.

As they got to the ship It turned out the clones didn't even think to sabotage the ship guess that what they call defective clones because apparently they couldn't think for themselves. As the ship took to the skies Naruto bombs went off and the clone base was reduced to smoldering twisted and contorted metal and the clone that survived tried to fire his mini-gun only to have it blow his arms off and burn the wound shut at the same time. Aayla saw that and smiled at the traitor's pain and looked at him "remind me to stay on your good side." Naruto just laughed as Aayla engaged the hyperdrive and they left to find any survivors.

END


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Jedi Shadow

A/N: to answer some review Padme will not be part of the harem since she dies during child birth. The harem so far will consist of three women 2 Jedi and one Sith that will be turned or a bounty hunter.

CH.3

It had been two days since Naruto and Aayla Secure escaped the hell that was Felucia. As they were sailing in hyperspace Aayla proposed to stop by the planet Kamino and destroy the cloning facilities there to slow the advance of the enemies that orchestrated Order 66. Naruto filed that idea for a later date their first objective was to set up a base of operations and he had the perfect place Typhon home of the Jedi.

It would be another three hours before they would be in range of Typhon, Naruto decided to check on Aayla. He found he just stepping out of the shower beads of water rolling down her smooth skin into her breasts. Naruto thought she looked like beauty personified Aayla seemed to have picked up on that since she blushed and looked away. Naruto decided to let her know about his plan. "Hey Aayla we will be heading to the planet Typhon this planet was home for the Jedi during the Sith war." Aayla nodded and was going to head back to her room until Naruto stopped her. "Aayla its been two days since we got on this ship you don't eat and the last time you spoke was on Felucia do you want to talk about it?" When Naruto spoke those words it was as if a dam opened up and tears gathered in her eyes and she lunged at Naruto and pulled him close to her she knew if this had been any other Jedi they would never have been able to get this close but something deep inside her told her she could trust him. As Aayla cried into his robes he wrapped his arms around her and thought 'whoever created Order 66 will die a merciless death.' Naruto could soon hear light snoring and saw that Aayla had fell asleep so he took her to her room but she had an iron grip so he joined her in blissful unconsciousness.

(Dream)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Aayla was on top of him and had opened up his robe. She trailed kisses down his chest, each kiss sent small shocks of pleasure down his spine. She bit his chest and kissed him on the lips. Naruto started to kiss back and he could feel his anatomy start to rise. Just as Aayla was about to take off her shirt all went white.

Naruto woke up with a shocked look on his face. Aayla who was already up had a grin on since she could feel his shock by her thigh. "So had a good dream?" Naruto looked at Aayla's eyes and saw the mirth in them then he looked down and saw his 'problem' and passed out.

(Dream End)

Aayla also had a dream but hers was of her seeing the one real friend she had Ahsoka Tano she had told her to know that she was still alive and on Typhoon of all places she was studying the old code and said that the old code is what mad the previous Jedi so strong they were allowed families so they had something to fight for.

As she awoke she saw that she was able to sleep but in Naruto's arms she felt good in them. Naruto stirred awake with a smile as he saw Aayla on his chest. "So this going to be an everyday thing cause I can get used to this Aayla." Aayla blushed and thought 'maybe'.

It was two more hours until they reached Typhoon. "Hey Aayla do you happen to have any lightsaber parts?" Aayla went to a hidden compartment on the wall and tossed him two sets of saber casing supplies. Naruto nodded his thanks and went to fix at least one of his sabers since 4000 years was a long time to think the tool would be dependable.

Naruto fixed his new saber with his yellow Jedi Shadow crystal he got from his mother during his days as a Jedi Consular. The saber hummed as it gave off a golden glow. He handed Aayla a crimson crystal. She looked at him for an explanation. "To better disguise ourselves blue and green are clear Jedi colors while yellow and red are not so we can call ourselves Acolytes for safety." Aayla looked at him sourly but did admit it was a good plan.

*BEEP* *BEEP* [APPROACHING PLANET TYPHON]

Naruto hopped in the pilot seat and disengaged the hyperdrive and autopilot. Naruto flew down and found the temple it was littered with moss and Ivy plants but the temple still stood proof of its good craftsmanship.

Naruto could feel the presence of another force user and took out his saber and sped to the corridor adjacent to the intruder. As he rounded the corner he sent out a force push the intruder flipped through the air with grace to rival a swan. She pulled out two sabers they became aglow with a green light. Naruto drew his and let it activate it golden glow as he fiercely snarled at the assailant. "You trespass on sacred ground identify yourself." The trespasser spoke "I am Ahsoka Tano formerly of the Jedi Order." Naruto didn't buy it. "If you are what you say then answer this is there death?"

"No there is the force." Naruto deactivated his saber and bowed his head "apologies Ahsoka." Naruto saw the holocrom that Ahsoka was using and it detailed the code and how it was beneficial for Jedi to form close personal bonds with one another to combat the Smith's mandate of selfishness, greed and power lust. Interestingly enough it seemed that she was learning Soresu the style taught by all Jedi Guardians it was perfected by Naruto's father Minato Namikaze. "So are you looking to become a Jedi Guardian?"

Ahsoka blushed in embarrassment for she left the Jedi Order but knew that her calling lied with the Jedi. I would like to become a Jedi first though then I shall decide for I am torn between guardian and sentinel."

Naruto smiled in delight one who wanted to know the old ways the way he was taught it was then he formed his plan. "Well Ahsoka would you want me to teach you the old ways of the force?" Ahsoka looked skeptical, "what would you know of the old ways you look barely older than me."

Naruto smiled and spoke "well I never did introduce myself I am Naruto Uzumaki Jedi Shadow son of Minato Namikaze the Flash Defender and Kushina Uzumaki the Crimson Shadow." Ahsoka went wide eyed for there were nine holocroms about him how he turned one Sith named Anko to the light and another where it told how he was forced to kill his former girlfriend Sakura a former Jedi Knight it never said how or why she turned.

Then Aayla finally caught up with them both blue and green sabers blazed ready to end lives. "At ease Aayla this is.."

"A-Ahsoka is that you?!" As the Torgruta woman nodded she was tackled with a hug. Naruto then thought 'guess I don't gotta introduce them huh?'

"Alright ladies I want your input since we need all the time we can get, I want help you both by training you both further Ahsoka I can sense you were still a padawan when you left. Aayla your still a Jedi Knight there are ranks far higher than these and there is also more power than the force it a power my people use called chakra it is neither dark nor light. So are you both willing to learn from a Jedi Shadow the assassins of the Order?"

The two women looked at him with smiles on their face and said yes for different reasons. For Ahsoka it was to find her niches in the Order and reconcile her anger at the Jedi Order. For Aayla it was to gain strength to protect the ones she cared about. Naruto could feel both had positive emotions in them and a fire in their eyes that made him smile. "Pick a room and rest tonight for tomorrow your tortu- I mean trading begins."

Aayla dragged him off to a room with saying she can't sleep alone. Naruto just followed with a grin.

END


End file.
